Literature
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features a large number of books such as works of fiction, historical and/or informative texts, and other literary works in its universe. The following is a list of literature featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc. ''The Adventures of Shadow Spade'' The Adventures of Shadow Spade is a series of detective novels first mentioned by Rarity in Rarity Investigates! Rarity creates a line of clothes inspired by the series, and she applies Shadow Spade's methods of deductive reasoning to her own investigation when helping clear Rainbow Dash of a crime. Entries in the Shadow Spade series: *''Shadow Spade and the Murgese Falcon'' *''The Colt in Crimson: A Shadow Spade Mystery'' ''Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates'' Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates is mentioned in A Flurry of Emotions. Cheerilee suggests to Twilight Sparkle that she read it to a group of sick foals at the Ponyville Hospital. ''The Art of Invisibility Spells'' The Art of Invisibility Spells is mentioned in It's About Time. Twilight considers reading it at the same time as Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot before she is visited by herself from the future. ''The Art of the To-Do List'' The Art of the To-Do List is briefly featured in Secret of My Excess. ''Astronomer's Almanac'' The Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy is featured in Owl's Well That Ends Well. As the name suggests, it is a guidebook relating to astronomical figures including "stars, moons, planets, and the universe". Spike accidentally burns the book's pages with his fire breath. ''A Brief History of the Wagon Harness'' A Brief History of the Wagon Harness is briefly featured in Amending Fences. Twilight leaves a copy of the book on the ground in order to lure Moon Dancer to a party. ''Bridle Buck's Boat Chants'' Bridle Buck's Boat Chants is briefly featured in The Crystalling - Part 2. Twilight looks for a spell in it to restore the Crystal Heart. ''Burnferno: Warrior From Within'' Burnferno: Warrior From Within is briefly featured in A Flurry of Emotions. Spike reads it to a group of sick foals at the hospital. Spike also reads it in Father Knows Beast. ''Bygone Griffons of Greatness'' Bygone Griffons of Greatness is featured in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. It is a historical text that details the history of the griffons and their home kingdom of Griffonstone. ''Canterlot Cantabiles'' Volume 31 of Canterlot Cantabiles is mentioned in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. ''Daring Do'' The Daring Do book series by A.K. Yearling is a series of fantasy adventure novels featured in several episodes of the series. It focuses on a world adventurer named Daring Do as she hunts for ancient and priceless treasures. Rainbow Dash becomes a fan of the series in Read It and Weep, and Twilight owns a copy of every entry in the series. In Daring Don't, it is revealed that the series' author A.K. Yearling is Daring Do herself, and that the books are based on true stories. Entries in the Daring Do series: *''Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'' **Alternatively titled Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue *''Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'' *''Daring Do and the Abyss of Despair'' *''Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams'' *''Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny'' *''Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower'' **Alternatively titled Daring Do and the Trek of the Terrifying Towers *''Daring Do and the Volcano of Destiny'' *''Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore'' *''Daring Do and the Eternal Flower'' *''Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds'' *''Daring Do and the Riddle of the Sphinx'' *''Daring Do and the Many Faces of ...'' *''Daring Do and the Curse of the Jungle Queen'' *''Daring Do and the Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb'' *''Daring Do and the Quetzal's Quest'' *''Daring Do and the Fallen Idol'' *''Daring Do and the Secret of the High Cholesterol Test'' *''Daring Do and the Legend of the Lost Art'' *''Daring Do and the Treasure of Saddle Madre'' *''Daring Do and the Query "Did You See the Sun Rise?"'' *''Daring Do and the Grand Multiple Choice Pop-Quiz'' *''Daring Do and the Tickets to the Opera'' *''Daring Do and the Curse of Leg Day'' *''Daring Do and the Great Ball of Yarn'' *''Daring Do and the Quest for the Broccoli Casserole'' *''Daring Do and the Gamesters of Triskelion'' *''Daring Do and the Lost Opossum Tribe'' *''Daring Do and the Great Fashion Crusade'' *''Daring Do and the Treasure of Saddle Madre II'' *''Daring Do and the Lost Word that Rhymes with Orange'' Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue first edition S4E22.png Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore cover.jpg Daring Do and the Eternal Flower cover.jpg Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds cover.jpg Comic issue 28 page 5.jpg Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "I'll be right there" S5E5.png FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 1.jpg ''The Elements of Harmony'' The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide is a history book/storybook featured at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and in several episodes afterward. Through the book, Twilight learns about the Elements of Harmony. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, the book has been hollowed out in order to contain the Elements of Harmony. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Twilight learns about Lord Tirek through the book. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight and her friends learn about the sirens through the book. In the magazine comic The Quest for the Lost Toy!, Amethyst Maresbury has the book. In a My Little Pony Equestria Girls Minis digital short, Twilight makes popcorn while reading an at least externally similar book. ''Equestrian Cultures and Camaraderie'' Volume 7 of Equestrian Cultures and Camaraderie is mentioned by Ocellus in A Matter of Principals. ''Ferrets of Fairyland'' Ferrets of Fairyland is mentioned in Owl's Well That Ends Well. ''Ghosts, Goblins, & Ghoulish Figures'' Ghosts, Goblins, & Ghoulish Figures is featured in The Show Stoppers. Twilight lends the book to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they prepare for a talent show. ''Gusty the Great'' Gusty the Great is briefly featured in A Flurry of Emotions. Twilight reads it to the sick foals at Ponyville Hospital, and it stars at least two characters: Gusty the Great and Grogar. ''Hayhoof's Intonements'' Hayhoof's Intonements is briefly featured in The Crystalling - Part 2. Twilight looks for a spell in it to restore the Crystal Heart. ''A Hearth's Warming Tale'' A Hearth's Warming Tale is featured throughout the episode A Hearth's Warming Tail. It is a storybook about a unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hates Hearth's Warming but learns to embrace the holiday. Twilight Sparkle reads the story to Starlight Glimmer, and the characters within are depicted by Starlight and her friends. ''History of Equestria'' In Uncommon Bond, Sunburst mentions having acquired a first-edition copy of History of Equestria in the original Olde Ponish during a "blind buy" at an antique store. History of Equestria Senior Edition is also featured on page 4. ''History of the Crystal Empire'' History of the Crystal Empire is featured in The Crystal Empire - Part 1. It is a history book that contains a detailed history of the Crystal Empire, including information about the Crystal Faire. ''History of the Wonderbolts'' History of the Wonderbolts is featured in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. It is a historical record that details the history of the Wonderbolts, from its initial founding to its most prominent members. Twilight uses the book to help Rainbow Dash prepare for her Wonderbolts Reserves exam. ''Houyhnhnm's Guide to Magical Arcana'' Houyhnhnm's '' Guide to Magical Arcana'' is briefly featured at the beginning of The Parent Map. ''Journal of Friendship'' The Journal of Friendship is featured in several episodes in season four. After reading Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's journal in Castle Mane-ia, Twilight suggests that she and her friends keep their own journal. In Fame and Misfortune, Twilight and her friends make copies of the journal and distribute it across Equestria for public reading. ''Journal of the Two Sisters'' The Journal of the Two Sisters is featured in Castle Mane-ia. It is the official journal that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna kept while growing up. Twilight reads the journal and is inspired to keep her own journal. ''Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts'' Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts is mentioned by Gallus in School Raze - Part 2. ''The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless'' The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless is briefly featured in Amending Fences. Twilight leaves a copy of the book on the ground in order to lure Moon Dancer to a party. ''Magical Compendium'' Volume 1-36 of the Magical Compendium is briefly featured at the beginning of The Crystal Empire - Part 1. It is a very large encyclopedia that Twilight scrambles to find for her magic test. ''Magical Hypnosis for Phobias'' Magical Hypnosis for Phobias: A Beginner's Guide is briefly featured in the animated short Starlight the Hypnotist. ''Magical Mysteries & Practical Potions'' Magical Mysteries & Practical Potions is mentioned in Party of One. Spike confesses to Pinkie Pie that he accidentally spilled juice on Twilight's copy. ''Me and My Shadow'' The book series Me and My Shadow by Stygian is mentioned and briefly featured in A Rockhoof and a Hard Place. It has at least three entries. ''Modern Spellcasting'' Modern Spellcasting is briefly featured in Secret of My Excess. While organizing the library, Twilight groups it under "Classics". ''Monstrous Manual'' Monstrous Manual by Marey Hijinx is briefly featured without identification in Castle Mane-ia and featured and mentioned in the collectible card game. Quoted excerpts from Monstrous Manual: *"HYDRA. Warning: when you chop off one head, two more grow back. Armor level: 5. Bite damage: 8." *"COCKATRICE. Warning: if you look it in the eye, you will be turned to stone." *"GREEN DRAGON. Sharp spines, rock-hard scales, firebreathing." *"CHANGELING. Shapeshifters who feed on love and sometimes other strong emotions." *"PLUNDERSEED VINE. Kill it with fire!" *"ARIMASPI. Cyclopean. Brobdingnagian. Big." *"TWITTERMITES. Electric insects. The further they spread, the stronger they zap." *"NOTE: The previous edition of this volume indicated that parasprites make a charming yet rugged pet for a young foal in your home. It is with regret I retract that statement wholeheartedly. Do not under any circumstances adopt a parasprite, and whatever you do, don't feed it after midnight!" *"DRAGON LORD. Often the biggest, strongest, and scariest of all dragons. Remember, adventurers: discretion is the better part of valor." *"ROC. Massive avian. Seek shelter underground." ''Mystic Maps and Mazes'' Mystic Maps and Mazes is briefly featured in The Crystalling - Part 2. Twilight looks for a spell in it to restore the Crystal Heart. ''Official Goof-Off Rulebook'' The Official Goof-Off Rulebook is featured in Pinkie Pride. It is a guidebook for goof-offs that Twilight uses to explain the rules of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's goof-off. ''Perfection: The Impossible Pursuit'' An old edition of Perfection: The Impossible Pursuit is featured in The Point of No Return. It is a book that Twilight borrowed from the Canterlot Library some time before she moved to Ponyville but never even read. ''Perplexing Pony Plagues'' Perplexing Pony Plagues is featured in The Cutie Pox and shown in the collectible card game. It is a guidebook relating to various afflictions and illnesses. Through the book, Twilight, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Spike learn about the cutie pox. ''Ponyville Fables and Stables'' The complete collection of Ponyville Fables and Stables is mentioned in A Flurry of Emotions. Cheerilee suggests to Twilight that she read it to a group of sick foals at the Ponyville Hospital. ''Predictions and Prophecies'' Predictions and Prophecies is featured in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and in Amending Fences and mentioned in the collectible card game. Through the book, Twilight Sparkle learns about the Elements of Harmony and the legend of Nightmare Moon. ''Principles of Magic'' Principles of Magic is briefly featured in Amending Fences. Moon Dancer gives Twilight a first-edition copy of the book. ''Seven Theories on Bending Time'' Seven Theories on Bending Time by Mooncurve the Cunning is briefly featured in The Point of No Return. It is one of several "new releases" mentioned in the episode. ''Slumber 101'' Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask is featured in Look Before You Sleep and mentioned in Amending Fences. It is a guidebook for slumber parties and sleepovers, featuring a step-by-step activity list and checklist. ''Supernaturals'' Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super is featured in Bridle Gossip. It is a medical book that contains natural remedies for supernatural ailments, including effects caused by poison joke. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora each own a copy. ''Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot'' Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot is mentioned in It's About Time. Twilight considers reading it at the same time as The Art of Invisibility Spells before she is visited by herself from the future. ''Tome of Flora and Fauna'' Tome of Flora and Fauna by Shadetail Evergreen is mentioned by Twilight in Growing Up is Hard to Do. ''Treatise on Ponies'' Hayscartes' Treatise on Ponies is mentioned in Amending Fences. ''Trotter's Tome of Reliquary'' Trotter's Tome of Reliquary is featured in The Crystalling - Part 2. Twilight finds the Relic Reconstitution spell in it to restore the Crystal Heart, but Flurry Heart accidentally destroys it with her magic. ''Two-Headed Mythological Mysteries'' Two-Headed Mythological Mysteries is briefly featured in Owl's Well That Ends Well. ''The Unabridged History of Amulets'' The Unabridged History of Amulets is mentioned in A Flurry of Emotions. Twilight has a copy of the book translated into Pony Latin. ''Understanding Medieval Equestria'' Understanding Medieval Equestria is briefly featured in Secret of My Excess. While organizing the library, Twilight groups it under "Pony History". ''Windigo Weather Warning'' Windigo Weather Warning is mentioned in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. ''Wuthering Hooves'' Wuthering Hooves is briefly featured in The Hooffields and McColts. Fluttershy and her animal friends discuss the book during their Furry Friends Book Club. Miscellaneous IDW comics *''101 Recipes for Hay: page 6 *1001 Cakes for All Occasions Vol. 7: cover A *1001 Hay Recipes: page 9 *Acting for Idiots: page 1 *Advanced Placement Calculus: page 4 *Art: Issue #42 page 6 and [[IDW comics#Other releases|''My Little Pony: Art is Magic Volume 2]] cover *''The Art of Happiness: page 7 *Autopsies for Fun and Profit: Issue #42 page 4 *Babies 101: cover A *Bük of Hoers: page 9 *Captain's Log: SUB cover *Cave Dweller's Reference Guide: page 4 *Chaos Theory: Issue #75 page 25 *Classic Canterlot Party Tales: cover A *Classical Flugelhorn Marches and Tangos 3: Issue #11 page 4 *Color Theory: Issue #42 page 6 *Composition 4: Issue #11 page 4 *Cover Run: Issue #42 page 6 *Crafts: Issue #42 page 6 *Crochet: Issue #42 page 6 *Crochet for the Thumb Deprived: Issue #42 page 7 *Dancing With 2 Left Hooves: Issue #1 cover A *Dragons & Dragons: Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) cover RE *Duck(''' )['''''T/''t]'ails: Issue #70 page 13 *Elements of Magic' by Galaxy: Issue #40 page 17 *Encyclopedia of Villainy: cover A *Equestrian Illustrations: Issue #42 page 7 *Frankenstag'' by Marey Spelley: page 1 *''Fun in 10 Easy Steps: Issue #1 cover A *Fun with Acids: Issue #42 page 4 *Golden Opponyty: cover RI *Hare Hair: cover B *Heart of Darkness: page 22 *Herding Cats: Issue #1 page 7 *How Arrogance Can Work for You'' by C. Hatchaway: Issue #1 cover E *''How I Did It: Issue #1 page 7 *How to Dance: Issue #1 cover A *Illustration: Issue #42 page 6 *Incident at Santa Mira: Issue #1 page 7 *Insectae: page 1 *Is it Plagiarism or Is it Art?: Issue #42 page 11 *Levitation: cover A *Make Anger Work for You: Issue #65 page 4 *The Many Tales of How Star Swirl the Beared ' Got His Hat' by Kati...: page 24 *Marker Art: Issue #42 page 6 *Monstrous Manual II: cover A *Organizing Fun: Issue #1 cover A *Painting: Issue #42 page 6 *Painting with Oils: Issue #42 page 7 *Party Planning & You: Issue #1 cover A *Pigs Latin V. XI: Issue #70 page 13 *The Ponyssey'' by Homare: Issue #52 page 1 *''The Princess' New Dress: Issue #42 *Progress on Sunset Shimmer: Issue #12 page 12 *RAE: Issue #70 page 13 *The Rooster Crowed at Midnight'' by A. Porterfield: Volume 13 cover *''ROTC 1 Canterlot Royal Guard Program: Issue #11 page 4 *Royal Guard ROTC Tra''...''ng: Issue #12 cover A *Rustic Charms: page 1 *Sculpting: Issue #42 page 6 *Secrets of the Other Side Vol. 42-B: page 16 *So You Wanna Be an Actor: Issue #65 page 1 *Space Fashion: Issue #44 SUB cover *Spells: ''The Fall of Sunset Shimmer page 5 and cover A *''To Serve Ponies: Issue #1 page 7 *Twilight: Issue #70 page 13 *Villains, Monsters, And Ne'er-Do-Wells: Issue #25 covers A and RI'' *''Why Apes Will Rule: Issue #1 page 7 *Yellow Book: Canterlot and Surrounding Suburbs: Issue #41 page 20 *Yellow Book: Manehattan and Surrounding Boroughs: Issue #41 page 20 *Yellow Book: Ponyville: Issue #41 page 20 *101 Cupcakes: page 15 *Canter in the Sky'' by Jade Singer: page 6 *''Care & Feeding of Magical Animals: page 7 *Ethereal Haircare: Issue #8 page 15 *Flowers for Algernon: Issue #9 page 18 *The Horseback of Notre Dame: Issue #1 page 6 *How to Train Your Baby Dragon: Issue #1 page 8 *Magic 101: Issue #9 page 7 *Mare About You: Issue #1 page 9 *Neigh of the Warrior: Issue #1 page 9 *Of Ponies and Prejudice: Issue #1 page 6 *The Official Handbook of the Marble Universe: Your Guide to Everyone's Favorite Metamorphic Rock: Issue #1 page 9 *Reading Made Easy: Issue #9 page 18 *Re-Cant'' by Jade Singer: Issue #1 page 22 *''The School for Gifted Unicorns By-Laws: Issue #8 page 15 *The Start of War'' by Mule Tzu: page 10 *''The Unbridled Stallion: page 6 *Book of Intelligent Things: SUB cover *DC Tour: Awesome Con(s) cover RE *The Ferocious Flora of Everfree Forest'' by Star Swirl the Bearded: page 3 *''Farming: Issue #17 regular cover *Flight Manual: Issue #1 SUB cover *Fruit Husbandry: Issue #17 regular cover *Guide to Magical Pedantry'' by Star Swirl the Bearded: page 1 *''The Mammoth Book of Spells: Issue #35 page 2 *Monster-pedia: page 1 *The Pony's Guide to Mazes of Madness: Issue #4 page 17 *Roadside Attractions of Equestria: page 3 *Spores, Molds, Fungus: page *Zealots of the Pre-Equestrian Era: page 3 *Zebra Queens of the Great Plains: Issue #14 page 3 *Zhulongs, Zilants, and Other Half-Dragon Creatures: Issue #14 page 3 *Flash Magnus and the Royal Legion: page 20 *The Great Starswirl the Bearded, the Two Sisters, and the Magical Vortex: page 2 *The Great Heroes of Equestria: page 16 *Mistmane and the Mystery of the Castle: Issue #3 page 1 *Potions Etc.: Issue #7 page 16 *Rockhoof and the Mighty Helm: Issue #1 page 20 *Somnambula and the Snake: page 20 *Starswirl's Guide to Magical & Legendary Creatures: Issue #7 page 10 *... Volume IX: Issue #7 page 16 *Finding Clues'' by S. Spade: RI-A cover *''Private Investigate 101'' by T. Magnum: Issue #1 RI-A cover *''Rockets & You: RI cover My Little Pony Annual 2013 *13 Ghosts: page 5 *Advanced Elemental Magical Practices: page 2 *Beware the Titans: page 5 *Black Magic: page 5 *Canterlot Castle: A History Vol. II: page 5 *Condestoga Cannibalism: page 5 *Cortexiphan: page 7 *Creation of Discord: page 6 *Crisis of Infinite Equestrias: page 5 *Crossing Over'' by Bell and Bishop: page 5 *''The Cruel Horseshoes'' by Martin: page 5 *''Evil: page 5 *Evil Origins of Canterlot: page 5 *Exorcoltism: page 5 *The First Ponies: page 5 *Ghosts: page 6 *The Haunting of Hill Horse: page 5 *The Headless Horse: page 5 *History of Aquastria: page 6 *History of the Preservers: page 5 *How to Stop the Unicorn Uprise: page 5 *Infamous Cemeteries of Equestria: page 5 *Kelpies: page 5 *Legends: page 6 *Lovecolt: page 5 *The Mare in Black: page 5 *Memento Mori: page 5 *The Observers: page 5 *The Origin of the Diamond Dogs: page 5 *Origin of the Everfree Forest: page 5 *The Pegasus Prophecy: Evil of the Skies: page 5 *Pony War Stories: page 5 *The Ponyville Horror: page 5 *Quantum Physics'' by S. Beckett: page 5 *''Salem's Stable: page 5 *Sea-Ponies: page 6 *Secrets of Nightmare Moon: page 5 *Soylent Green Recipes: page 5 *There is More Than One of Everything: page 5 *Through the Looking Glass: page 4 *True Tales of Trotsylvania: page 5 *War of the Zebras: page 5 *Who Do the Changelings Work For?: page 5 *Who Was Megan?: page 5 *Will Disco Survive?: page 6 *The Witch Queen of New Horseleans: page 5 *World Domination and You: page 6 *Zebra Magic: page 5 *ZFT: page 5 My Little Pony Holiday Special *The Flying Reindeer'' by Princess Luna: page 4 *''Lord of the Reins: page 3 *My Little Walrus: page 4 *The Toy and the Mouse: pages page 1, 3, and *'Twas the Night Before Hearth's Warming Eve: page 3 *'Twas the Night of Hearth's Warming Eve: Art books My Little Pony Collectible Poster Book *Tales from the Hayloft'' by Edgar Allan Pony: My Little Pony: Art is Magic *'' : cover Storybooks Chapter books *Ancient Spells of the Crystal Empire Volume Four: ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *''Canterlot: A History: ''Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn *''The Chaotic Age of Equestria: ''Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden *''Encyclopedia Equestria: ''Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves *''Equestria Farmers' Almanac: ''Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo *''Geodes of Western Equestria: ''Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! *''Household Spells: ''Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity *''Indigenous Magical Plants of the North and South, Volume 5: Flowers: ''Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore *''The Lost Creatures of Equestria: ''Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets *''Mooncurve's Guide to Interval Incantations: ''Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite *''A Practical Guide to Hoofball: ''Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn *''Primrose the Prescient's Protections and Prophecies: ''Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn *''The Princess Bridle: ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *''Purple Reign'' by Crystal Ball: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *''Raponyzel: ''Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity *''Silverdust's Guide to Mystic Histories: ''Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn *''Star Swirl's Seven Principles of Unicorn Magic: Third Edition: ''Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves *''Weather Formations: Meanings and Significance in Pegasus Culture: ''Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite Magazines My Little Pony *''100 porad jak wyzdrowieć w 1 dzień: ''Katar Pinkie Pie *''100 spells to find lost items: ''The Quest for the Lost Toy! Collectible card game ''The Art of Fun'' The Art of Fun by Pinkie Pie is mentioned in the collectible card game. Quoted excerpts from The Art of Fun: *"If you cannot convince a new friend to take home some cake, then plaster her with cake. She won't have a choice." *"To become a master of fun, one must BECOME the fun. No song is too silly. No outfit too preposterous." *"When bringing fun to a troublesome new friend, sometimes the best kind of action is a distr-action." *"Every pony one meets is a new friend. Be certain to inform them of this. Repeatedly, if necessary." *"Only in a dire grumpiness emergency may one call upon the ultimate secret weapon: the impromptu musical number." *"While juggling, do not fear dropping the objects. Instead, fear that the objects will drop you." *"To mime is boring. To jest, divine." *"Early to bed and early to rise, makes a pony healthy, wealthy, and capable of partying all night long." *"As a great party scholar once said, 'Rock and roll all night, and party every day.'" *"A party of one is still a party if the one is having fun. (Note: The one usually isn't having fun.)" *"Bigger is not always better. However, sometimes bigger can be really, REALLY cool." *"Always carry an extra straw. When those who oppose you claim that, 'This is the last straw,' you will have the upper hoof." *"Some frowns cannot be turned upside-down. If they are not down to clown, then get out of town." ''Magic Item Compendium'' Magic Item Compendium by Marey Hijinx is mentioned in the collectible card game. Quoted excerpts from Magic Item Compendium: *"ALICORN AMULET. Increases inherent magic in user immensely. Cursed to make user paranoid, delusional, and really quite a brat." ''Untitled Mare Do Well fanfiction'' Untitled Mare Do Well fanfiction by Scootaloo is mentioned in the collectible card game. Quoted excerpts from Untitled Mare Do Well fanfiction: *"The valiant vigilante Marvelous Mare Do Well stood vigilant vigil from her heroic high ground!" Promotional Image(s) *''@ For Ponies *Digital Stable'' *''Facebook For Fillies'' *''Hashtags For Ponies'' *''Horse-TML'' *''Horsey Hashtags'' *''Horsey HTML'' *''HTML Huh?'' *''Meme 4 Youyou'' *''Of Mice & Horses'' *''Selfies For Ponies'' Unidentified *In Fall Weather Friends, Twilight Sparkle uses one or more books for reference in preparation for the Running of the Leaves. Rainbow Dash jokes that one of the books is titled "The Egghead's Guide to Running". *In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight uses a spell book to temporarily grant wings to Rarity. *At the beginning of Over a Barrel, Applejack reads a storybook to Bloomberg. *In The Best Night Ever, Twilight uses a spell book to turn an apple into a large carriage and a group of mice into horses. *In Luna Eclipsed, Twilight mentions that she gave Spike a book about "obscure unicorn history". *In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Rainbow Dash hires Spike to ghost write her autobiography. *In Secret of My Excess, Twilight lends Rarity a book about "historical fashion". *In The Last Roundup, Twilight mentions that she gave Applejack a book about "organized orchards". *In Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight lends the Cutie Mark Crusaders a history book about the holiday's origins. *In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight mentions that she "read many mystery novels". *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure feature Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book. In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight completes an unfinished spell of Star Swirl's and becomes an Alicorn princess. *In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Twilight discovers a book hidden in the Golden Oak Library about the legend of the Mirror Pool. *In Magic Duel, Twilight's friends find a book in the library about the Alicorn Amulet. *In Spike at Your Service, Rainbow Dash mentions her unfinished novel "about this awesome Pegasus who's the best flyer ever and becomes the captain of the Wonderbolts!" *In Pinkie Apple Pie, Twilight reads books about genealogy. *In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight mentions reading an "old spell book from the Castle of the Two Sisters". Through the book, she learns a spell that transforms her and her friends into Breezies. *In Maud Pie, Twilight mentions the poetic works of Quilland Ink and Flourish Prose. *In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike discovers a hidden spell book that contains the Inspiration Manifestation magic spell. The book initially has a spike-covered stone cover; Rarity uses her magic to give it a traditional book appearance. The stone spell book appears again in The Gift of the Maud Pie. *In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer has a book that allows her to send messages from Canterlot High School to Princess Celestia in Equestria. *In Tanks for the Memories, Fluttershy shows Rainbow Dash a book about hibernation. *In Party Pooped, Twilight mentions the "seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan". *In What About Discord?, Rarity briefly mentions literary works by former Canterlot designer Rococo Froufrou. *In , Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity magically leap into a fantasy book, a Daring Do book, and a romance novel. *In , Jade Singer mentions "that silly series with the vampire pony" on page 6 and author Cesium Grande on page 13. *In , Twilight and Princess Luna read books on comedy. *According to the collectible card game's Marks in Time #62 U card, "A. K. Yearling's one non-Daring Do book was a horror novel seemingly inspired by H. P. Trotcraft. The truth is that her run-in with The Beast From Beyond was so scary that she couldn't bear to write about the events happening to her alter ego!" Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png Twilight Studying S1E4.png Twilight looking at her book S1E5.png Twilight levitating books S1E07.png Spike book hat S1E10.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Applejack reading Bloomberg a story S01E21.png Twilight Sparkle Causal S1E23.png Twilight making excuses S1E25.png Confident Twilight "perfect! I'm ready!" S01E26.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10.png Spike king of the hill S2E10.png Pinkie Pie still here smile S2E13.png Nurse Sweetheart and rolling bookcase S02E16.png The contents of the book S2E17.png Filly Twilight reading S02E25.png Twilight levitating books S3E01.png View of the library S3E1.png The hidden book S3E03.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Twilight 'That's not that many' S3E09.png Twilight finds a page torn out of a book S03E10.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight and Cheerilee "shhh!" EG.png Twilight and Spike sees the library S4E03.png Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png Apple Bloom reading a book S4E17.png Twilight levitating books S4E18.png Twilight reading a book S4E21.png Twilight with book she got the day she met Pinkie S4E22.png Rarity hugging the book S4E23.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Book with Celestia's cutie mark on top of book pile EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Pinkie flipping through book pages with equal signs S5E02.png A book on hibernation S5E5.png Twilight using books as a pillow S5E10.png Twilight reading a book S5E12.png Filly Moon Dancer "I've got the wrong book" S5E12.png Twilight reading a book while annoyed S5E16.png Twilight pleased; Spike mildly happy S5E20.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png Spike standing besides the mountains of books S5E22.png Rarity levitates one of the books from the bag S5E22.png Castle throne room filled with research books S5E23.png Filly Starlight claps her hoof for her friend Sunburst S5E26.png Starlight and Twilight look at each other while holding book S5E26.png Cadance searching for books; Twilight reads the books to find the spell S6E2.png Sunburst levitating multiple books S6E2.png Pinkie startles passengers S6E3.png References Category:Society Category:Lists